The Specialized Cancer Center at Mount Sinai School of Medicine continues its work in immunologic diagnosis of breast cancer, analytical chemical diagnosis of fungal and bacterial infection and pathologic diagnosis of cells of interest by electronmicroscopy characteristics. Pharmacology of human cell lines in vitro in their native state and in the induced resistance state are conducted. Major emphasis has been placed on folic acid antagonists resistance and 2.4. diamminopyridine collateral sensitivity. Drug testing on human mesothelioma explanted into athymic mice continues. Investigation of electromagnetic radiation on chemotherapeutic effect on animal tumors is in progress. Clinical pharmacology of citrovorum and its modulation of 5-fluorouracil chemotherapeutic activity has begun. Controlled comparisons of cisplatin and doxorubicin versus cisplatin, doxorubicin and cyclophosphamide in ovarian cancer is in progress. A new trial comparing methotrexate, adriamycin, cyclophosphamide and CCNU (MACC) versus MEPH (mitocycin, etoposide, cisplatin and hexamethylmelamine) followed by MACC offers a new lead in lung cancer, since MEPH has been recognized to demonstrate activity even after MACC failure. Studies of chemotherapy in an adjuvant setting of breast cancer and of colon cancer continues. Exploratory techniques of treating brain tumors have begun. Mathematical modeling of anticipated outcome has been progressively used to design regimens worthy of clinical tests. Such regimens, pioneered in the Cancer Center, have been extrapolated to Cooperative Study Groups for further implementation. The organizaion and interrelationships within the Cancer Center have significantly improved this past year, and a more cohesive effort across the entire Medical School is now evident. This application is submitted for continued support of the administration of the Cancer Center.